1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention generally relate to vehicle child seating and vehicle communications.
2. Background Art
A plurality of adjustable features are provided for conventional child seats for automotive vehicles. The adjustable features allow a user to secure a child to the seat and to secure the seat to the vehicle. Adjustment guidelines are typically provided in a child seat manual. The user adjusts the features of the child seat according to their understanding of the guidelines.